


Доказательства счастья

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: В жизни Такахиро все полетело в пропасть со скоростью света, но Тецуя решает, что подобного допустить никак нельзя





	Доказательства счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - начало 2007 года

Такахиро переключало: он рисовал мерно, спокойно и тут же процарапывал бумагу карандашом, бесконечно тер ластиком, вырывал и комкал листы. Тецуя расправил один комок, посмотрел на свет — ломкие, изогнутые, вскидывающие руки, припадающие на ноги фигуры протянулись серией. Такахиро пытался нарисовать их танец. И постоянно срывался.

Тецуя тихо присел рядом, и Такахиро со злостью бросил и карандаш, и ластик и уткнулся Тецуе в плечо.

— Слишком сложно...

Тецуя кинул взгляд на его пальцы, испачканные грифелем, и на раскрытый, распотрошенный альбом на коленях.

— Я могу посмотреть?

Такахиро беспомощно махнул рукой, отдавая альбом на расправу.

Такахиро любил рисовать животных: мохнатые собаки с высунутыми языками, лукаво прищуренные кошки, пучеглазые рыбы... Особо графично черной-летящей тушью — байк. Один лист — как разворот манги: парень на байке поворачивает голову и улыбается, дорога змеится, впереди светофор мигает красным. Тецуя рассматривал детали, вел пальцем над линиями. Серебро с белым. Дальше — растительные узоры, цветные пятна, волнистый орнамент. Ацуши, запрятанный за очками и робкой строгостью, и после — много-много птиц, от голубей и орлов до воронов и стервятников. И вырванные листы. Только один выжил в этой вакханалии, почему-то нарисованный ближе к концу — голая ветка с дрожащим на ней кленовым листом, острым, скрюченным и испещренным дырами.

Тецуя нахмурился и вернулся к развороту манги. Такахиро отпрянул от плеча и нежно выдохнул:

— Я так люблю свой байк, вы не представляете.

— Волк дороги?

— С четырнадцати.

— Такахиро-сан! — мальчишка-стафф запыхался и, красный, таращился на Такахиро; тот беззастенчиво таращился в ответ. — Вас искал Ацуши-сан.

Такахиро распахнул глаза еще больше, подскочил и похватал свой скарб, зависнув над альбомом.

— Вы еще не досмотрели, да? Положите мне в шкафчик, пожалуйста! Он четвертый с краю во втором ряду... Увидите!

Такахиро махнул рукой и упорхнул. Мальчишка-стафф еле за ним поспевал.

Тецуя покачал головой и аккуратно закрыл альбом.

Не узнать шкафчик Такахиро было невозможно. Тот красовался большой латинской «T» в обрамлении солнечных лучей и налепленными фото, сменяющимися еженедельно. На них Такахиро заправски корчил рожи и подкрадывался ко всем мимопроползающим. Тецуя нашел и их парное фото. Тецуя наклонил стаканчик кофе, а Такахиро сделал вид, что ловит ртом кофейную струйку. Почувствуй себя болваном.

А вот внутри шкафчика оказался удивительный порядок. Всё рассортировано по стопкам и обозначено стикерами. Альбом Тецуя разместил в пластиковой папке с надписью «Art» и хотел уже закрыть шкафчик, как зацепился взглядом за коробку. Обычная обувная чёрная коробка выбивалась из общей яркости и креативности. Сбоку торчал краешек конверта, словно Такахиро запихнул его впопыхах. Это подарок кому-то? Тецуя покачал головой и решил поправить крышку. Пропихнул сопротивляющийся конверт внутрь, и вдруг палец как обожгло.

Тецуя отдернул руку и с удивлением обнаружил порез. Слишком глубокий, чтобы списать на порез от бумаги. Тецуя сунул палец в рот, затем обмотал бумажным платком и сорвал с коробки крышку. Конверты, открытки — вычурные или без каких-либо опознавательных знаков; статьи из газет и журналов, где имя Такахиро вырезано, перечеркнуто, и фотография замазана; какие-то странные пучки травы и куклы с глазами-крестами. В злополучном конверте Тецуя ошарашенно обнаружил разбитое стекло с острыми сколами, в других — от короткого «Уйди!» до целых простыней, что Шун раскрывал Ацуши, а Такахиро тянет на дно.

Тецуя отшатнулся и побледнел. И с этим Такахиро живет? Не живет — выцветает. Припомнилось, как Такахиро сидел на лавочке до первых фонарей, просто сидел и молчал. Тецуя проводил занятия с детьми и потому зафиксировал одинокую фигуру их новоиспеченного, вечно в попу ужаленного вокалиста. И отказ от передачи. И вырванные скомканные листы...

Тецуя решительно запихал мерзость обратно в коробку, не заботясь о бережности, и что-то трещало, ломалось в этой груде травли, оружии психическом и разъедающем-подтачивающем постепенно, червем сомнения в душе.

— Хиро-сан! Извините за беспокойство, это срочно, — Тецуя открыл дверь ногой и поставил коробку прямо рядом с кружкой чая.

Хиро-сан посмотрел на коробку, а затем и на Тецую непонятным испытующим взглядом.

— Это что?

— Это из шкафчика Такахиро. Вы должны это увидеть.

Хиро-сан отставил кружку подальше и приподнял крышку, резко смахнул пару верхних конвертов и нахмурился до морщин на лбу.

Читая чье-то длинное послание, Хиро-сан вслепую набрал номер и поднес трубку к уху.

— Ресепшен? Сегодня оставляли что-нибудь для Такахиро? Будьте добры, принесите ко мне. И отныне всё, что приносят для Такахиро — будь то конверт, букет, коробка конфет или бутылка, — вы будете приносить мне. Даже личные записки. И Такахиро об этих посланиях и подарках, пока они не пройдут через мои руки, ни слова. Надеюсь, я понятно объяснил. Хорошего вечера.

Сбросив звонок, Хиро-сан набрал новый номер.

— Миса, будь добра, подойди ко мне в кабинет. Есть поручение для стаффа.

Тецуя глубоко поклонился.

— Хиро-сан, а что делать с коробкой?

— Утилизировать, Тецуя-кун, и разыскать отправителей. Это теперь не твоя забота, иди.

— А как Такахиро насчет...

— Я поговорю с ним сам.

Тецуя снова глубоко поклонился и вышел из кабинета.

— Кенчи, не составишь мне компанию в книжный магазин?

— Ты задаешь глупые вопросы, Батта, — Кенчи хмыкнул и обмотал вокруг шеи шарф.

Прошло два дня после нахождения коробки. Тецуя не сомневался в силе приказов Хиро-сана и в силе его убеждений. Но Такахиро выглядел теперь... оглушенным. Он тише пел, забывал и путал слова. Ацуши терпеливо вздыхал и пробовал заново. Репетиции в эти дни не клеились никак.

— Кенчи, — Тецуя прохаживался вдоль книжных полок и трогал пальцами корешки; Кенчи уже жадно впился в какой-то толстенный подарочный том. — Кенчи. Тера!

Кенчи оторвался от страниц и рассеянно уставился на Тецую, тут же начав тыкать в обложку.

— Полное собрание сочинений Брэдбери!

— Это круто, Кенчи, правда. Вот как раз в тему Брэдбери философская дилемма, — Тецуя схватил какую-то узкую книгу и начал жестикулировать. — Предположим, к твоей дверной ручке подвели ток. Напряжение слабое, но ощутимое. Тебя это напрягало, раздражало, но ты не мог найти причину и в конечном счете привык настолько, что когда ток убрали — продолжил вздрагивать.

— Похоже на эксперимент с крысами. Только там их било током перед приемом пищи. А другую группу било независимо ни от чего, и они сошли с ума.

— Это уже крайность, — Тецуя постучал книгой по руке, не желая думать о Такахиро, сходящем с ума. — Вопрос в том, как искоренить вздрагивание при прикосновении к дверной ручке.

— Добавить выходной стимул. Например, тебя будут целовать перед тем, как ты откроешь дверь. И не только целовать... — Кенчи хмыкнул и облизнулся, сволочь.

Тецуя покачал головой. Идея неплоха, но Такахиро и так есть кому целовать, и с большой вероятностью это лишь усугубляет. «Я не достоин быть рядом с Ацуши», как-то так.

Тецуя двинулся дальше вдоль полок, так и сжимая случайную книгу. Посмотрев на неё, он цыкнул и поплелся обратно. Кенчи весь погрузился в Брэдбери. Тецуя мимолетно улыбнулся, поставил книгу на место, сверяясь с названием и чеком, и тут до мозга дошел смысл иероглифов на обложке. Тецуя выхватил книгу снова. Вот оно. «Вещественные доказательства счастья». Вместо страниц — конверты.

Тецуя радостно шлепнул книжкой Кенчи по голове.

— Заплати для начала, книжный алкоголик.

Кенчи шикнул и всё равно дочитал до конца абзаца, пока Тецуя не отнял у него томик и не понес на кассу. Кенчи бурчал у него за спиной что-то про эксперименты.

— Кейджи, это серьезно, — Тецуя подсел к Кейджи, который методично и кропотливо уничтожал монстра. Кейджи невнятно промычал. — Кейджи, KJ!

— А, Батта, я из-за тебя продул!

Тецуя отобрал у Кейджи телефон, защелкал кнопками, просто-напросто уходя от ударов и накапливая энергию на мощный заряд, и в итоге победил монстра с первой попытки, с трех ударов и сохранив почти целую обойму и линейку жизни.

Кейджи убрал телефон в задний карман джинсов, таращась на Тецую с трепетом, ужасом и уважением.

— Так вот, Кейджи, — Тецуя раскрыл книжку и придержал страницы пальцами. — Какая вещь от тебя напомнит Такахиро о счастливом моменте?

Они закончили основную тренировку, и Кейджи, как всегда, задержался на дополнительную. Та скорость ног, которую он развил до настоящего момента, по-прежнему его не устраивала. Можно быстрее, ещё быстрее. Не на уровне автоматизма, а на уровне импульса. Полное слияние не с музыкой даже — герцами и битами.

Кейджи хотел поставить танец от Фулкрум. Под лозунгом Экзайл в сумятице ухода и поисках вокалиста выступать не приходилось. Такахиро — при всём чрезмерном любопытстве — устраивал Кейджи куда больше, чем самовлюбленный ублюдок Шун, но без репетиций на сцену его никто не выпустит. А перформеры в застое... Ну спасибо. Раз уж семпаи в своем проекте развлекались, их троице и подавно положено.

На волне мыслей, поднявшейся злости и разгоревшегося упрямства Кейджи, наконец, уместил в десять секунд все запланированные связки. Довольство растеклось внутри, и кто-то громко захлопал в ладоши, скандируя: «Браво!» Кто-кто — Такахиро, конечно.

— Кейджи-сан, это очешуеть! — Такахиро скакал кругом, пока Кейджи мрачно протирал шею полотенцем. — А меня научите?

Кейджи приподнял бровь. Больной он совсем?

— Ты не потянешь.

Такое даже Кенчи с Баттой не потянут, о чём говорить.

— Я понимаю, — Такахиро, вопреки ожиданию, зарываться не стал. — Я вообще на сцене немного неуклюжий. Так странно — столько людей таращатся! Мне почему-то напоминает народную казнь. Но вы все такие уверенные! Вот тот фирменный круть-круть... Вы не могли бы меня ему научить?

— Фирменный круть-круть? — Кейджи чуть водой не поперхнулся.

— Ну, когда вы... вот так, — Такахиро стал раскачивать тазом, будто контуженный, но сосредоточенно-нахмуренный настолько, что у Кейджи скулы сводило от смеха. И только когда Такахиро поднял руку в подобие фонарика, до Кейджи дошло, о каком «круть-круть» тот толковал.

И всё-таки Кейджи согнулся пополам от жалкой пародии. Отсмеявшись, он потрепал насупленного Такахиро по волосам — жест сам собой вышел.

— Ты про Чу-чу Трэйн, что ли? Это же легко, — Кейджи проделал связку. Такахиро таращился на него как на божество. — Попробуй теперь ты.

Такахиро серьезно кивнул и... Нет, смотреть на это оказалось решительно невозможно. Кейджи отвернулся, зажимая себе рот ладонью.

— Так, ладно, — Кейджи встал за Такахиро и бухнул ладонь между лопаток, второй придерживая за талию. — Расслабься и следуй моим рукам.

— Кейджи-сан, ой, — Кейджи вел Такахиро по воображаемой оси. — Звучит очень горячо!

— Ну, взмокнешь ты точно, — Кейджи хмыкнул и продолжил экзекуцию. Правда, не совсем понимая, над кем именно...

По истечению второго часа — «Кейджи-сан, я понимаю необходимость, но у меня поясница эрогенная зона», «Для тех, кто в бронепоезде, тело двигается против часовой, рука — по часовой, не путай!», «Блядь, да ты нарочно!», «Чух-чух-чух!!! Я крейзи-поезд!» — помимо оформившегося желания Такахиро расчленить, закопать и только потом убить, у них реально начало получаться.

К третьему часу Такахиро можно было гордо ставить во главе состава. Кейджи устал как после фестиваля. И всё-таки взгляд сияющих глаз Такахиро, делающего «круть-круть» без остановки с до неприличия растянутой улыбкой, странно грел. Да он не лыком шит и раз способен на такой подвиг — возьмет и скорость!

И главное ведь — взял.

А Такахиро позже нарисовал для Фулкрума лого — гепард, пантера и рысь, которые будто проистекали из одного центра и стремились покорить земной шар.

— Держи, — Кейджи извлек из сумки билет на поезд и золотой серпантин — такие обычно выпускали в финале. Тецуя покорно сгреб все в конверт и протянул Кейджи для подписи. И тот написал: «Круть-круть от Кейджи». И под этим могло скрываться что угодно: от выноса мозга до пожелания удачи«.

— Макидай-сан! Можно вас?

— Что такое, Тецуя-кун? Кофе попить? Языки поточить? — Макидай снял наушники. Перед ним протянулась стойка с непонятными кнопками, рычажками, банками, пружинами и кеглями, и сложно было понять, он занят делом или страдает дурью.

Тецуя набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Это насчёт Такахиро. Я хочу собрать для него коллекцию воспоминаний. Счастливых воспоминаний.

— Здорово придумал, Тецуя-кун, — Макидай улыбнулся как будто огладил. — А что нужно от меня? Счастливое воспоминание?

— Да. Что-нибудь, связанное с Такахиро. Это может быть что угодно, — видя задумчивость на лице Макидая, Тецуя решил подтолкнуть. — Например, Кейджи положил серпантин, а Кенчи — дырявый носок. Ну, как-то Кенчи умудрился прийти в дырявом носке, и Такахиро притащил ему запасные. Ярко-зеленые, с оленями...

Макидай фыркнул.

— Прямо рождественские. А знаешь, есть у меня подходящая вещь... — он порылся под стойкой и выудил бубенчики. — Отдай ему — он вспомнит.

На конверте Макидай написал «Тройка».

Была у Макидая простая мечта — на лошади покататься. На резвом, строптивом скакуне. И не упасть с него в первые минут десять для полного счастья.

Мечтой Макидай ни с кем не делился. Не то чтобы не поймут, скорее наоборот — с энтузиазмом бросаться воплощать кинутся. И вместо приятной прогулки будет Макидай месяц жить на конюшне с табуном в обнимку...

Всплывало, конечно, когда Акира, залихватски закинув руку на плечо, подначивал: «Ну, удиви меня вишлистом». И тут бы... Но Акире о своих желаниях говорить ещё опаснее, чем Мацу с Усой и Хиро. Вместо конюшни Макидай проснется в самолете, откуда его вышвырнут на парашюте прямо в дикие степи с мустангами.

Можно было попробовать и в одиночку выбраться, но дело гиблое и скучное.

Ацуши с Шуном предлагать было то неудобно, то неловко. А новая троица перформеров держалась настолько особняком, что чуть не сверкало: «Не влезай — убьёт».

И тут новенький вокалист — душа нараспашку, непосредственность и любопытство. Само собой получилось сознаться. Такахиро показал ему рисунок коня — смоляные бока, — и завертелось. Про ветер в лицо, про сердце птицей. Такахиро таращился невозможно сверкающими глазами, распрощался и ускакал. Тут Макидай усомнился в уместности откровения. Вдруг мальчишка из той породы, которые вместо конюшни и степи пригонят живого коня к дому Макидая... Но ни на следующий день, ни через неделю фыркающего жеребца под окнами не наблюдалось, а Такахиро будто и забыл о разговоре. Только в выдавшийся выходной пригласил Макидая к себе в гости, в родные места.

— Ты бы с Ацуши время провел, зачем тебе дядька с темными намерениями, — Макидай подкалывал и из любопытства, и для проверки.

— Очень-очень надо, Маки-сан. Ацу-сан поймет! Я ему рассказал, и он поддержал мою идею.

— Вытащить меня из пыльного города? Вернуть к корням?

— А вы тоже из префектуры Нагасаки? — Такахиро так насел, что пришлось отцеплять его пальцы от своей руки.

Макидай рассмеялся.

— Нет, несколько поближе.

И вот спустя два часа полета — отличный способ выспаться — и полчаса на такси мир переменился. Простор, низкие домики, воздух, пахнущий рисом. Макидай разминал спину и щурился на солнце. Небо ласково обнимало землю.

— Красиво тут у вас.

— Маки-сан, давайте обедать, а потом... Увидите! — у Такахиро лукавство собралось в ямочках на щечках. Что задумал этот пацан?

Макидай цокнул и вошел в дом, как через перевернутую воронку. Снаружи миниатюрный, а в одну прихожую весь Экзайл со стаффом поместится и место останется. Женщина с лихой стрижкой под мальчика и красной прядью хлопотала над сортировкой стола.

— О, приехали, будь здоров!

— Таканян приехал? — девичий голос послышался из другой комнаты, затем топот, и вихрь из волос и цветастых шорт чуть не сшиб Такахиро с ног. — Таканян!

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, сестренка, — Такахиро обнял курносую девушку и улыбнулся... у Макидая сердце екнуло — столько в этом было искренней рвущейся радости и умиротворения.

Девушка чмокнула Такахиро в щеку и уставилась на Макидая.

— А это кто? Твой парень?

Макидай поперхнулся. Такахиро весело затряс головой.

— Нет, я же тебе рассказывал.

— Ааа... О, — девушка приняла задумчиво-заговорщический вид и снова посмотрела на брата, нахмурившись. — Совсем отощал в этом своем Токио.

— Ничего... не отощал, — Такахиро отбивался от атаки на свои щеки. — Давайте уже есть! Кто готовил?

— Разумеется, папа. Маминой стряпней мы кормим нежеланных гостей.

— Эй, я здесь и все слышу! — женщина особо угрожающее бухнула чан с набе посередине стола. — Ну, налетай, молодежь!

После подобного плотного обеда Макидай не очень-то чувствовал себя готовым к чему-либо ещё. Экскурсия там, фигурция...

Но на едва слышное ржание и перезвон подскочил как ужаленный. Припал к окну, жадно вглядываясь в улицу и утыкаясь взглядом в нагромождение кустов. Семья Такахиро дружно хмыкнула.

— Маки-сан, пойдемте на улицу, — Такахиро решительно повел его на крыльцо.

Торжественно и бойко, сопровождаемая уймой радостно визжащих детей, к дому подъехала тройка лошадей. Две пегих и один черный смоляной жеребец, коренник. Из ноздрей чуть не пар, глаза вертятся, стоит, перебирая ногами, не понимая, почему вдруг закончился бег. Макидай заворожено подошел и погладил его по холке. Жеребец тут же боднул его в плечо.

— Гой-гой, вы ему понравились, — старик улыбался с облучка, весь сплошные морщины, мудрость и кротость; брови нависли, а бороды совсем нет.

— А я говорил, Сева-сан, — Такахиро воодушевлением горел — почище кострища. — Сева-сан из России, давно переехал. Говорит: тройка — старинная русская забава, а нравится всем народам без исключения.

— Ну, про всех — это громко, мы люди тихие. Но здесь, в Нагасаки, ко мне очень тепло относятся, — старик протянул детям морковку, и те, засияв, побежали кормить лошадь. — Ну, выпрягаем Бурана?

— Маки-сан, вы же на таком жеребце хотели поскакать? Я до кого мог дотянулся, и вот вышел на Севу-сана. Буран — красавец!

— Буран мой верный друг, — старик погладила жеребца по шее, и тот прикрыл глаза. — Сколько из беды выручал — жизни рассказать не хватит. Не всех он к себе подпускает, да и я не всех к нему подпущу, но вы человек хороший, мы видим.

Макидаю очень захотелось отвернуться от их пристальных взглядов — удивительно светлых, зелёных и голубых глаз...

Пока он мялся, старик распряг Бурана, взгромоздил седло и подал Макидаю руку. И дальше... Не считая сто пятьдесят первой попытки правильно сесть в седло и управляться с удилами — сплошной трепет. Ветер в лицо и сердце птицей.

Возвращался в Токио Макидай с тоской и обещанием приезжать ещё. Такахиро тихо смеялся и показывал фото. Он тоже смешал внутри себя печаль и радость.

Тецуя решительно обходил всех мемберов, и у каждого находился маленький презент, прячущий ценное воспоминание. А ведь Такахиро едва ли больше полугода в агентстве...

Акира положил в конверт булавку: «Стыдно вспоминать, но перед одной передачей у меня молния на штанах полетела. Такахиро — что странно! — снять с меня штаны не предложил, принес булавку. Кое-как в порнографичных позах привели меня в порядок. Ты бы видел лицо менеджера, когда он за нами пришел! Ох, я бы послушал слухи...»

Уса, помявшись, притащил брелок-сердечко: «Свидание он мне... организовал».

Мацу, воодушевленный, предложил запихнуть в конверт Ацуши, потом — черный пояс и в конце всё-таки смилостивился и положил сто йен, написав на конверте: «Минералка и туалет». Тецуя — при всей сдержанности — сгибался пополам, слушая рассказ. Под вечер потянуло старичков показать новичку Гинзу. Шарахались от заведения к заведению, шмоток накупили, в файтинги наигрались, из хост-клуба сбежали, оставив там все последние деньги. И тут на набережной Такахиро стал прочищать горло и сухо кашлять — пить ему приспичило. А набережная — вода, развлекательные кварталы остались позади, и ни одного киоска, ни одного захудалого кафе. Макидай уже предложил не кукситься и попить воды из канала. Так Такахиро как замахал руками в протесте! А уже чуть не сипит. И тут — о чудо! — автомат. Минералка ценой в сто йен. Перетряхнули все и всё за секунду, и Мацу нашел монетку. Завалилась за подкладку. Такахиро выглушил бутылку осветленным и обновленным человеком. Спасаясь от обнимашек, Мацу устроил марафон на мосту, но это его не спасло... Спасло другое — Такахиро захотел в туалет. Но это совсем другая история.

Ацуши молча и решительно сорвал с рубашки вторую пуговицу. Тецуя понимающе даже не долистывал до конверта с подписью «Самое дорогое из всех сокровищ».

Тецуя постучался в кабинет к Хиро-сану и с удивлением обнаружил закрытую дверь. За время работы в агентстве Тецуя привык, что Хиро-сан вездесущ и всегда находится в нужный момент.

Тецуя покосился на дверь, не зная, есть ли смысл ждать или нет...

— Простите...

Тецуя обернулся и наткнулся на мальчишку-стаффа, того самого, который позвал тогда Такахиро. На бейдже у него скромно значилось «Рин».

— Я... просто услышал. Вы готовите подарок для Такахиро-сана, и...

— Ты тоже хочешь принять участие? — Тецуя подбадривающе улыбнулся.

— Д-да, — мальчишка закивал и суетливо полез в карман, вынимая и разглаживая чуть помятый конверт. Рин замер весь красный. — Можете прямо так вложить?..

Тецуя нахмурился. После тех конвертов в обувной коробке послания из чужих рук автоматом воспринимались враждебно.

— Прости, но мне надо убедиться, что это не ранит Такахиро.

— К-конечно, — Рин выглядел удивленным, не более. Уже хорошо. Вот если бы отнял конверт...

Тецуя покачал головой. В конверте оказалась полоска бумаги, сложенная гармошкой, и на каждой складке — пожелания, комплименты, строчки из песен, цитаты из книг, рисунки, посвященные Такахиро. Добрые слова от самого сердца. И среди них особыми крупицами: «Вы спасли меня! Вы помогли мне!»

Тецуя прикрыл глаза, снова открыл и бережно положил «гармошку» в свободный конверт. Рин подписал: «от стаффа с наилучшими ♥»

— Кому такая идея на ум пришла? Тебе?

— Такахиро-сан подсказал, — Рин потупился и выудил из кармана ещё одну «гармошку». — У нас у всех такие есть. Такахиро-сан однажды собрал нас и сказал: «Сейчас мы приготовим средство от хандры». Реально — греет. А Хиро-сан ушёл обедать. С менеджером.

Рин поклонился и незаметно растворился в коридоре.

Рин чувствовал себя худшим. В отличие от старших братьев — успешного спортсмена и управляющего компанией — он не добился никаких особых успехов. Учился с перебоями, тянул чуть выше среднего, со спортом просто не сложилось. Нескладный, с больными почками и стремительно падающим зрением, он и по дому был никакой помощник, готовил отвратительно, убирался серединка на половинку. Про популярность и говорить нечего.

Единственная его страсть — гитара, доставшаяся от дяди, — вызывала лютое неодобрение матери. А отец давно жил в чужом доме... Рин играл в гараже соседа, под тусклым светом и задыхаясь от бензина, но другого убежища не находилось.

Со средней школы Рин пытался заработать денег. То газеты развозил, то с собаками гулял. И хоть получалось неплохо — силы выедало все. В конбини Рин чувствовал себя более-менее, пока дело не доходило до конфликтов... Сказать что-то в свое оправдание решительно не получалось.

И жизнь хромала-скрипела, пока на Рина в гараже не наткнулась дочка соседа.

— А ты не хочешь попробовать себя в роли стаффа? Через год-другой, глядишь, и за твои музыкальные способности возьмутся. Агентство не зря LDH называется.

Мать чуть инфаркт не хватил, стоило рассказать про агентство. По её мнению, кроме разврата, ничего ждать не приходилось. Но когда Миса — дочь соседа — пригласила его «оглядеться», он, вопреки страхам, согласился. И шагнул в совершенно иной мир.

Рин сначала ходил и обмирал от стольких знаменитых лиц в реальном воплощении, а потом познал, каково за этими личностями бегать... Поручениями Рина никто не заваливал, но приходилось учиться быть расторопнее, заучивать расписание и умело распознавать, когда стоит лезть и когда нет.

Рин поссорился с мамой до первой зарплаты, кое-как закончил среднюю школу и не пошел в старшую, и жизнь можно было бы считать налаженной... Однако с друзьями по-прежнему наблюдался швах. Саяки общалась с ним, конечно, только основной блок времени торчала в дизайнерских мастерских: мечтала стать модельером. Рин почти не переживал, почти... Только иногда чуть не выл от одиночества.

И тут во вселенную агентства ворвался Такахиро. За ним наблюдали с любопытством все. Новый вокалист оказался очень простым, запросто таскался по коридорам в странном фиолетовом спортивном костюме, донимал семпаев, общался со стаффом с искренним вниманием. У Рина сердце начинало чаще биться, когда Такахиро улыбался. Такахиро разговаривал и с ним, и каждую секунду личного интереса Рин собирал в сосуд пузырящегося вдохновения.

В свой день рождения Рин впервые загадал очень стыдное, хотя в агентстве привычно вел себя ниже травы тише воды. Обычный рабочий день подходил к концу, когда Такахиро вдруг пришел в общую комнату и, лукаво улыбаясь, заявил: «У нас будет треннинг!»

Ребята, не очень полные энтузиазма, постепенно включались. Задания Такахиро подобрал интересные, заставляющие думать и выходить за рамки.

— А теперь я попрошу вас молча, абсолютно молча построиться по порядку дня рождения.

— А год не считать? — Сузу, здоровый видный парень, хмыкнул.

— При большом желании, Сузу-чан... Про месяцы никто спросить не хочет? Тогда начали! — Такахиро определенно умел затыкать за пояс и заряжать энтузиазмом.

Довольно скоро ребята выбрали схему показывать на пальцах. Рин подстроился, и покорно занял указанное место в линейке. Он думал, его число — девятнадцать — окажется ближе к концу, и с удивлением обнаружил за собой длинный хвост.

— Что ж, давайте теперь проверим. Может, что-то окажется для вас сюрпризом.

Все начали бойко называть день своего рождения. Рин слушал, и сердце билось в ушах. Их, девятнадцатых, оказалось целых четыре человека, три парня и девушка, которая первой назвала сегодняшнюю дату! Следом за ней Рин удивленно выдохнул то же самое, и они переглянулись с одинаковым шоком. У девушки на щеках цвели милые конопушки, а бейдж гласил имя «Чидори». Рин раньше её не видел. И пока они таращились друг на друга, кто-то поднял волну поздравлений.

— С днем рождения! С днем рождения!

Для Рина застыл целый мир.

— Забавно вышло... А откуда ты?

— Я... меньше месяца здесь. На уб-борке, — девушке явно было неловко сознаваться.

А Рин, напротив, заулыбался.

— Видела бы ты, как я в первый день искупался в туалете! И попал ногой в ведро... И свалил на себя порошок... Это уже в другие дни, я не настолько неудачник!

Девушка — Чидори — хрюкнула в ладонь и покраснела.

На гармошке Рин, преодолевая смущение, написал: «Ты будешь моим другом?», и Чидори, когда прочла, уставилась прямо на него и покачала головой, тыкая в бумажку. У себя в гармошке Рин нашел признание: «Ты самый забавный парень на свете. Как насчет кафе?» и радостно заголосил:

— Я согласен!

Чидори снова покраснела до корней волос. Самая милая и смелая девушка на свете.

Хиро-сан долго и внимательно выслушивал Тецую. Перед ним лежала газета — как новенькая — с выпуском о финале VBA. Под конец рассказа о вещественных доказательствах счастья Хиро-сан поднял руку, прерывая.

— Я знаю, что подойдет, — он поднялся и подошел к стенду с дисками их песен и лайвов, расставленных по хронологии. Чуть помешкав, Хиро-сан вытащил студийный альбом Exile Entertainment и уселся обратно за стол, открывая и задумчиво обводя диск по ободку. — С этого альбома начался рассвет Экзайл, а с Такахиро — новая эра.

С этими словами Хиро-сан решительно разломал диск, и Тецуя вздрогнул.

На конверте Хиро-сан вывел крупными иероглифами «Прошлое» и подписи не оставил.

Такахиро нашёлся, болтающий по телефону.

— У меня всё отлично, ма! И сестрёнка пусть не бухтит. Да-да, буду, да-да, не забуду. Мам, ну я же не девочка! Всё, я срочно нужен Тецуе-сану. Да, Тецуя-сан? — Такахиро умоляюще уставился на него, Тецуя хмыкнул и крикнул: «Извините!» — Всё, мам. Целую. И сестренку. Трижды. Поцелуйте за меня папу. Пока!

Такахиро торопливо сбросил звонок и выдохнул.

— Волнуются, — он виновато покосился на трубку и крепко её стиснул.

Наверняка и мама, и сестра чувствовали, что с Такахиро что-то не так, но из-за расстояния раскусить и помочь никак не могли.

Тецуя присел рядом с Такахиро и сжал книжку, заметно распухшую.

— Такахиро-кун, твою тоску можно потрогать? — Такахиро вскинулся, ошарашенный. Тецуя посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и продолжил: — Твое смятение можно измерить? Как понять, что тебе очень больно?

Такахиро совсем беспомощно поник.

— Я не знаю... Мама с сестрой понимают...

— Это потому, что ты очень искренний. И когда начинаешь врать, обманывать сам себя — это очень заметно. Что они обычно делают, твои сестра и мама, в таких случаях?

— Они... разговаривают со мной, — Такахиро потер нос. — А потом делают что-то приятное: пирог готовят, приглашают друзей или срочно собираются в поход. Никогда не угадаешь.

— Что ж, — Тецуя набрал в грудь воздуха и положил книжку так, чтобы её было видно. — О причине твоей нынешней боли я узнал случайно, но благодарен этой случайности. Мне очень не хочется, чтобы такой светлый человек жил в подобном дерьме. Никому в агентстве не хочется. И... у нас есть для тебя подарок. Прими, пожалуйста.

Такахиро взял книжку бережно, с любопытством развернул. Он читал и заглядывал в каждый конверт, несмело улыбался, на дырявом носке от Кенчи рассмеялся в голос. Но чем дальше — тем сильнее дрожала улыбка, и в глазах стояла пелена. Достав пуговицу, Такахиро шумно, судорожно выдохнул и прижал к губам. Слеза одиноко скатилась по щеке. Пожелания от стаффа Такахиро проглядел бегло — не из-за равнодушия, наоборот, боялся разреветься. На конверте «Прошлое» Такахиро застыл и с некоторой боязнью и трепетом заглянул внутрь. Книжка едва не выпала из его рук.

— Прошлое остается в прошлом, — Тецуя крепко сжал плечо Такахиро, искусавшего губы. — Здесь ещё много конвертов. Заполни их счастьем. А если тебе снова станет больно — знай: у тебя есть люди, на которых ты можешь положиться. Мы все — твоя семья, Такахиро-кун, второй вокалист Экзайла.

— А в-вы?.. — голос у Такахиро срывался. — Ваш конверт...

Тецуя листнул в конец. В конверте «Семья» лежали фотографии, частично позаимствованные со шкафчика Такахиро, частично из личных архивов всех мемберов и стаффа. Первой Тецуя положил их совместную с Такахиро фотку, ту самую.

Такахиро всё-таки разревелся, уткнувшись Тецуе в грудь. Распахнутая книжка лежала у него на коленях. Может, конечно, она не станет лекарством от всех бед и невзгод, но здесь и сейчас «Вещественные доказательства счастья» сотворили чудо.


End file.
